For the Sake of a Rose
by VampCat
Summary: The fortress of Marshank where Laterose of Noonvale was killied...or was she? Rose survived Badrang's attack after all, but unless Martin can find a rare plant that will save her, Rose shall surely die.


Author Notes: Wow, I never actually thought I`d write a Martin/Rose fic, but here`s the proof. Hope you like it.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Basically, everything is copyright Brian Jacques. . .`cept, of course, Fay and the plot.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
For the Sake of a Rose  
  
*****  
  
Now you all know the story. Martin the Warrior was warned by Polleekin the molewife that bad fortune awaited him if he returned to Marshank. But he went back to that cursed fortress anyway, with Rose at his side, and during the final battle with Badrang, Rose was struck down by the stoat tyrant himself.  
  
After the battle Martin begins to become conscious again only to have the memories of Rose`s death come rushing back to him. Sure he had beaten Badrang. . .but the price had been dear.  
  
Martin turned to his friends Brome, Rose`s brother, and Pallum the hedgehog. ``Where`s Rose?`` was all he said.  
  
Brome looked at the wounded warrior sadly, ``I`m going to take her back to Noonvale. She`s still here though. . .and she`s alive. But -``  
  
``I don`t think there`s anything anyone can do,`` Pallum finished softly. ``Martin, she`s dieing.`` The three friends sat together in stunned silence. Martin held his head in his paws.  
  
``Wait a sec,`` Brome began, ``I think I remember something my father told me -``  
  
Martin grabbed the other mouse by the collar and demanded, ``What did your father say? Tell me!``  
  
``He told me about an artic vixen known as Fay. Stories have it that she knows earth magic, that she grows a plant called crimson ivy. This plant is said to be able to heal any wound or disease. There have been so many tales about her and her plant. . .the information is really sketchy.`` Brome sighed. ``However, one thing`s for sure, this Fay can be dangerous when she wants to. But, Martin, for the sake of my sister I will tell you what I know about Fay and where to find her. But I must warn you she lives at least two weeks north of here.``  
  
Martin adjusted his father`s sword around his waist. ``Then that is where I go.``  
  
So, Martin journeyed to the northern pine forests cutting the two week trip into seven days. He had insisted on traveling alone saying he`d make better time that way. And here he was at last. In front of the mouse warrior was a small pine and maple clearing with a wooden hut standing in its center, but before Martin could take more than a few steps, the wind unexpectedly picked up and whipped around him causing a whirlwind of dust and dirt. Everything spun around madly until the mouse warrior couldn`t see anything except blurred tan debris.  
  
``Who art thou?`` a voice questioned from out of nowhere.  
  
``I am Martin the Warrior. I come looking for the sorceress known as Fay, possessor of Earth magic!``  
  
The voice seemed to chuckle, ``And what does thou want from Fay?``  
  
``I seek the crimson ivy plant. Without it, my friend, Rose, will die!``  
  
``What price wouldst thou pay for the sake of thy Rose?`` the ethereal voice called. ``Answer wisely, young one, I will know if thou art lying.``  
  
``I`d give anything for her!`` Martin yelled.  
  
``Wouldst thou give thy sword. . .thy father`s sword?`` the voice asked inquisitively.  
  
The mouse warrior groped blindly for his sword before throwing it to the ground. ``Take it!`` he cried. ``A weapon is nothing compared to Rose`s safety!`` Martin now had to shout to be heard over the roaring wind, "I`d give my life for her!``  
  
Abruptly, the winds stopped, and the clearing returned to it`s former serenity. Suddenly a white-furred vixen stepped out of the flora on Martin`s right. She wore naught but a plain, dark green tunic, a quartz crystal necklace, and a crown of leaves. ``Thou hast spoken truthfully and from the heart. Pick up thy sword, I shall give thee what thou needs for free.``  
  
The vixen, Fay, reached up and removed the tiara of leaves from her head. She held it out to Martin who took realizing this was the plant he had come for.  
  
The warrior gazed up at Fay and asked, ``How, how can I ever repay you? You have no idea how important -`` The vixen waved her paw dismissively.  
  
``No repayment is necessary. Thou hast proven thyself to me. Now go while there is still time.``  
  
Without further adieu, Martin turned and raced away, desperate to get back to Rose.  
  
~~~  
  
Martin had tested his strength, pushed his body to the limit. He had not slept a wink in the last four days. All he`d been able to think about was Rose, his beloved Rose who was slowly fading away.  
  
Now the mouse warrior was slowly regaining consciousness. He had reached Noonvale in yesterday`s late evening before collapsing from exhaustion. Chieftain Urran Voh had given instructions to tend to Martin and immediately prepare the crimson ivy for his poor daughter. Martin groaned slightly as he woke up all the way.  
  
``Hey,`` Brome said gently, ``I`m glad you`re finally awake. I was worried.``  
  
``Uh-huh,`` Martin muttered dully. Then suddenly he jumped out of the bed he was lying in like a scalded lion. ``Where`s Rose? Is she alright? You gave her the cure. . .didn`t you?!``  
  
``Whoa, whoa, hold it, Martin,`` Brome soothed. ``I`m afraid you`re a little behind on what`s going. Rose has been treated, and she will be just fine. In fact, she should wake up anytime -``  
  
Brome was cut off as Grumm rushed into the room. ``Maister Brome, Miz Roser be awakened naow iffen youm want t` see er.``  
  
``Yes!`` Martin cried, leaping into the hall and bounding to Rose`s room. Quietly opening the door, the mouse warrior called out tentatively, ``Rose?``  
  
``Martin? Is that you?`` came the soft reply.  
  
The mouse warrior nodded and walked over to his love`s bed and sat beside her. ``I`m here, Rose, and I'll never leave you again.``  
  
``Grumm told me you got the crimson ivy, but how?``  
  
Martin grinned lopsidedly and told Rose his story from when he`d left Marshank all the way up to his return to Noonvale. Rose stared incredulously at the mouse in front of her before she was able to regain her voice.  
  
``Oh, Martin, you did all that for me?`` Rose whispered softly.  
  
``Yes,`` Martin replied, taking her paw in his. ``I love you, Rose, more than anything. . .more than life itself. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That is, if you`ll have me.``  
  
Even in her weakened state, Rose managed to wrap her arms around Martin`s shoulders. ``Of course, Martin. I`ve never loved anyone the way I love you.``  
  
The two of them leaned closer, eyes locked together. Then paws. . .and finally lips.  
  
~End~  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
More Notes: Not bad, eh? Please review. 


End file.
